memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Ending A Deadly Threat/Chapter 1
The Intrepid drops out of warp and enters Earth orbit. At Starfleet Command Typhuss beams down as Admiral Cornwell greets him. Typhuss welcome back to Earth Katrina says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thanks, good to be back now tell me what is going on Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She looks at him. Its a surprise if you'll follow me Katrina says as she looks at him. They head into the ceremony hall as every Starfleet officer from the different ships are there as he sees John holding something. Wow this is the first time I've actually had to give a friend an award, to Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira in recognition of your remarkable leadership and meritorious conduct against the enemy, and in particular for personal acts of bravery displayed during the battle of Earth, Starfleet Command is proud to present you the Starfleet Cross for Distinguished Service congratulations Typhuss John says as he hands Typhuss the award and shook his hand. Typhuss smiles at his best friend. This is a great honor, all my hard work for years and I feel very honored to receive this award, I will continue to work hard for Starfleet, thank you Typhuss says as he looks at John and the other people there. Everyone claps. All right, well let's enjoy ourseleves Typhuss says as he looks at them then walks over to Kira. She looks at him. I'm proud of you honey Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. Thanks, but I hate giving speeches Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. You did great Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Thanks, but I hide it well Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at Typhuss. I need to tell you something, Typhuss, I'm pregnant Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Kira. You are pregnant! Typhuss says as he looks at Kira in surprise. Then everyone turns around and looks at Typhuss and Kira. Did I say that out loud Typhuss says as he looks at Kira then looks at everyone else. Typhuss looks at her. I didn't mean to say that out loud, I was just surprised and I am very happy of course Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira smiles at him. Me too Kira says as she looks at him. Then Julian and Miles walk over to Kira. We just heard the news, congratulations Miles says as he looks at Kira and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Miles. Thanks Miles Typhuss says as he looks at Miles. Julian looks at Kira. Well it looks like you two are starting to get a bigger family Julian says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at Julian. Yeah Kira says as she smiles. Will shows up. I just heard sorry I missed it, I was chasing an Orion interceptor Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at his nephew. Its all right, don't worry about it Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at his uncle. Congratulations uncle you deserve it Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Thanks, Kira is pregnant Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. That's great Will says as he smiles at his uncle. Kira walks over to Will. It is, we always wanted a bigger family but we are so busy and it just happened Kira says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. I'm happy for you both Will says as he looks at them. Kira smiles at him. Thanks Will Kira says as she looks at Will. Typhuss smiles at his nephew.